The Lestrange Girl
by MaybeWack
Summary: "Sirius...I'm not like them, right?" I stared at the Black Family Tree, my mother's face starring right me. Even in her picture she glared at me with disgust and she should. I deserved it. Sirius's voice softly spoke to me. "No...No, you are not."
1. Introduction

_**The Lestrange Girl**_

_Prologue  
><em>

* * *

><p>I never really knew how much of importance my last name was. I never even knew what kind of bad history the name Lestrange had or the effect it had on people. I remember walking up to the Sorting Hat when my name was called, all smug and proud. Being related to the Malfoy's and having your mother be in the House of Black would make any Pure-blood's nose stick up high. Everyone was starring at me, I felt like a princess, all the attention on me. I didn't realize it back then at first but now looking back, even in some of the teacher's faces, fear.<p>

No one, not one single person had told me who my parents where or what they had done. All I was ever told was that they were powerful, high ranking Pure-bloods. That they served a great purpose to help out all Pure-bloods and get rid of those filthy Muggles. Even when I asked where they were everyone just told me is that what they did made them stay away for a while. No one bothered to tell me what that was.

My mother was beautiful, that's what I was told, and that I looked like her. Sharing her thick curls, but having my fathers dark brown hair color. Everyone said I was spitting image of her, and had a sharp temper as her. Everything about me was similar to her, and they were right. The one thing though that I shared with my father was not caring and bearing that blank stare of is. I am so glad I was not raised by these people or else I _would _have been exactly like them, sadistic.

I remember The Sorting Hat made its decision, Slytherin. People cheered from my house, and I remember seeing my cousin's face all happy that I would be joining him. I walked over sitting next to him, the only friend I had. I was a Pureblood witch, following my families traditions, their beliefs, but in the end all their teaching was for nothing. Who my parents where didn't make me happy, didn't make me even love them, but fear them. They did nothing I should be proud of but bear me the last name Lestrange, a Death Eater name.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A short little introduction to my story. The idea hit me when I remembering hearing Bellatrix saying if she had sons she would give them to Voldemort. So I thought what if she had a daughter? And since Bellatrix hates Snape what if the daughter started liking him? This story will be dark, and very depressing. Not a loving romance novel, but almost like a Gothic one. Just to warm you all. Also there will be mature content not just sexually, but physically as well. I hope you all enjoy the future chapters!


	2. January 1996

_**The Lestrange Girl**_

**January 1996**

* * *

><p>"<em>We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.<em>"

Cornelius Fudge interview to the _Daily Prophet_ about the Azkaban mass breakout.

* * *

><p>"You filthy blood traitor!" I could taste the blood dripping in my mouth where my lip had split the moment my mother hit me. I didn't do anything but stood there looking at the floor. The pain from the hit was subsiding, turning my head to look at her, but only seeing a wild animal, not a mother. Her sunken cheeks, crazed manic eyes, and dull black hair sticking out of place made her appearance more savaging looking.<p>

She was angry at Harry Potter, angry that Muggles still lived, and angry that I, her only child, refused to take the Death Mark. She assumed earlier today, upon finally seeing me after Voldemort broke her out of jail, that I would join and be beside her. That I would fight and kill Muggles by her side along with my farther, serving Lord Voldemort as they did. That I would be like Draco, serving along with his farther, taking that disgusting mark.

"How dare you defy your family! You are a Pure-blood!" She hit me again, but still I did nothing. My face was blank, just like how my farther always had his. I wasn't going to let _her_ have an effect on me. No. I have to be strong, I can't be weak. I am a Lestrange, a Black, surrounded by Death Eaters, so crying is not an option I have, but that's what I wanted to do.

Its hurting me inside to see this woman, who stares back at me with murder in her eyes. She would kill me, even though I'm her daughter, her only child, I was a traitor to her none the less. Both my parents see it that way. Either you are on their side or their enemy. Right now I was their enemy. They would never be like Narcissa, and Lucious. My parents had no love in them, not even for each other. I was only an offspring just to bring glory and pride to the family.

"Maybe if you had raised me, I wouldn't be a disappointment! Raising my voice, yelling at her like how she yelled at me. That look in her eyes, I could tell she's holding her self back from hitting me, but I was right though. To me, I was abandoned by them. The love Narcissa and Lucious gave me is nothing to what my parents could ever feel towards me. They chose Voldemort over me, that's how I see it.

"Stop it." Looking over to my right, my farther walking in lazily as my Mother and I just stood there. "Lyra leave." Rolling my eyes, I did what I was a told, leaving and heading to my room away from them.

I have never felt so much hatred, so much anger, so much sadness to any person until now. Running up the steps, quickly getting away from any other Death Eater who is staying here, I slammed my door shut. Screaming from the top of my lungs as I threw a glass vase, and than a glass of water I had on my dresser across the room. The glass shards went every where on the dark wood floor, spilling in front of the small fireplace in front of me. Slowly, reclining down to sit on my bed, tears dripping from my eyes. Crying, mourning, weeping to get away from this place, from these horrible people.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know this is short but its a good understanding where the story will start. Severus dies in 1998, so 1996 will be a good place to have two years go by for romance to start. I don't want to main character to be too young or else it's just to pedophilia for my taste. Also a little quick look in future abuse as well in the story between Bellatrix and her daughter. The next chapter will be longer I swear, and will explain more of what going on in the story. I don't want to reveal to much to fast.

**Review?**

**MaybeWack **


	3. Febuary 1996

_**The Lestrange Girl**_

**February 1996**

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I was told what my parents did. It was my fifth year at Hogwarts and even after all that time I still had no idea where my parents where or what happened to them. I knew about Death Eaters and that my family served for Voldemort but many defected after the first war when they had lost and their Dark Lord had fallen. So many went into hiding, said they where under the Imperius Curse (like Luscious had done). But even when I knew all that I never would guessed how close to the inner circle they where.<p>

Neville Longbottom was the one who told me. I remember making fun of him in Potions, always doing something wrong. I would sit there with Draco and his gang, laughing and poking fun at the poor boy. It makes me sick just thinking about how much I was becoming like my mother. The teasing about muggles, halfbreeds and hating them all because for what? They never did anything to me or to my friends. They never stole magic (how that is possible is beyond me) and they never asked to be a witch or wizard. Hell none even knew there was such a thing before a letter from Hogwarts came. It all just happened.

Looking back I was a monster. I wasn't a human being but a pureblood monster that my family had created. But if it wasn't for Longbottom I would still be that way. An ignorant pureblood monster who acted like she knew everything about muggles. He had changed my outlook, the way I treat people and all because of what my parents had did to him. No matter how much I hated muggles torture and killing wasn't right. No one deserved that, no one.

"Lydia". Neville's voice got my attention turning to look at him. I had just gotten back from Hogwarts. I didn't tell anyone what had happened. "Is everything alright?" But Neville I always could.

"They came home. She's mad at me." Mad is an understatement. She's _livid_, fuming around the house, yelling at me because I couldn't see _her_ way of thinking. My father won't speak to me besides a few words. Even then when he looks at me its like he's searching for a better daughter. I'm a disappointment to the family name, our race and their cause. I couldn't help but feel the shame from it all.

"You know that's how she is." Nodding my head, Neville is right, She tortured his parents, my father joining in with her. I always feel guilty about ir even though there is nothing I could do. I was just born. Still knowing it is my parents who took his away makes things so much.

"Lydia its not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. Just be happy you're are not like them." Smiling, reassuring my self and Neville from what he just said. Grabbing his hand, I knew he understood everything about me, about my family, and everything they are capable of doing.

"Thank you." He's my only true friend anymore. Draco won't speak much to me, Harry and his friends won't trust me for the life of it and everyone is some way seems to be against me. "I would really be lost without you."

* * *

><p><em>"You don't even know do you?" Looking at him confused, not understanding what he's even talking about it. <em>

_"What you blabbering about?" The blood traitor kept talking in circles. Rambling on about things that are just ludicrous!  
><em>

_"Your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange right?" For a moment I couldn't think. How did he know her name? Only certain people knew about her. Even they hardly spoke of her it seems.  
><em>

_"How do you know her name?" No student in this school knew my mother. She's been gone for so long that I would barely even call her "mother". It sounded so foreign to me.  
><em>

_"Listen I don't.." I cut him off before he could finish.  
><em>

_"I_ said _how do you know her name!" My pulse began racing. I could feel my anger boiling inside me. __"Tell me how do you know her name." Trying to calm my self down not wanting to get all worked up. "Just please, I just want to know." __  
><em>

_I don't want to sound desperate but I know barely anything about her. I have no clue what she is like, who she is, or what she had even done to be away for so long. My family never spoke of her much except that she had done something good.  
><em>

_"Lydia..." For the years I have been taught to hate muggles, halfbloods, blood traitors "She tortured my parents." began to leave me. Everyone one knew what happened to his parents but mine to do such a thing was sickening. "Both your parents torture mine." I cant feel anything but be over came with numbness.  
><em>

_"That's not true!" I don't want to believe it. "You're lying to me!" But deep down inside I knew, I always knew. I just never want to admit to such a horrible thing. "You have to be lying."  
><em>

_"Lydia your parents are in Azkaban." My lungs felt like they are breathing bricks. "They tortured my parents because they where Aurors." My stomach churning as a sickening feeling spread through me. "Your parents are Death Eaters, Lydia. They kill muggles."_

A week had gone by before I could even face the fact what they had done. They are not heroes as everyone had told kill people just because of a stupid blood status! Hating muggles is one thing but to torture and kill people! How can someone be so heartless to do that to another human? I'm not stupid I know what Death Eaters are but what my parents had done, my own_ mother_; torturing someone's parents just because they're Aurors even after Voldemort had failed!

It took me the rest of the year to finally break free from the blood purity that my family had taught me. Instead of looking at muggles in disgust I pity them. Death Eaters wants them dead and many of them are like my parents sadistic. I feel shame for hating them and treating them so horribly. They aren't much different from purebloods, hell I would like to be like them! It took me the rest of the year for me to realize muggles are everything purebloods can never be. _  
><em>

It wasn't till the end of the year that I finally was able to look at him. He was sitting at an compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was with him but I felt I had to do this. Make some type of amends with myself.

_Walking over to him, my palms all sweaty, heart racing and my breathng began to quicken. Clearing my throat I slighting giving a small smile at them. "Can I please talk to Neville? Alone?" Ginny looking at me, measuring me up and down but didn't leave until Neville told her too. Sliding into where Ginny was seating just moments before just leaving me and Neville all by ourselves. Awkwardly smiling at him trying to think of what to say for just a strange situation I'm putting myself in. _

_One second, two seconds, three seconds went by, counting in my head until I finally began speaking. Gathering all the courage inside of me and swallowing my pride "I'm sorry." I apologized. Not even looking at him but my hands shifting nervously worrying what he would say. I began rambling. "What I said to you, how I treated you, what my parents had done, my family, what happened yo your family.."  
><em>

_"Lydia stop." Shutting my mouth quickly, still starring at my hands folded in my lap. I have never been this nervous, always the natural born leader, taking control so why now do I feel like I am being judged so harshly. I feel like I am the one being sent Azkaban. "None of that is your fault. Your family they... they taught you to be like that. To treat others that are not pureblood below you. That's how they are." Nodding my head knowing he is right.  
><em>

_Looking at my reflection, seeing his next to mine in the window, its as if my mother is starring right back at him. Her perfect curls, plump lips, strong jaw line with those nice round eyes; all good looks that where passed down to me, the Black Family Tree. "When you look at me you see her don't you?" They only difference is she has black hair while I have brown just like my father's.  
><em>

_"I use too." Feeling slightly hurt knowing I_ was _ just like her. That everyday I reminded him of what she had taken away from him. Its a burden I always feel on my shoulders. "But you're nothing like her, not now." Nodding my head, not sure how to feel anymore, I got up. My mouth opening and closing not sure what to say to him. __  
><em>

_"Thank you Neville." Smiling feeling more empowered. Looking at him right in the eyes "I hope you have a great summer. I'll see you next year." I knew we reached a new place on our lives. Leaving and heading back to my compartment feeling like I turned over a new leaf._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It's been a long wait I know! I am soooo sorry for keeping you all waiting! Yes this chapter is dedicated to Audry's and Neville's friendship and how it all started. Now I am not going to get to detailed into it since I am focusing on other things for the story but so it makes sense over they summer is how they had gotten close. Now if anyone really wants more details then I will write it. Until then it will just be in the present. **  
><strong>

I will have the next chapter up 6/17/12. I figure every other Monday a new chapter will be up. School is over now and since I plenty of time over the summer I can update a hell of a lot more. Keep up the reviews so I know people are still interested!

**Review?**

**MaybeWack  
><strong>

**XOXOX  
><strong>


End file.
